Keep Holding On
by Megan The Hedgehog15
Summary: Silvaze to Silver/OC SOngfic. : Read and review


**SONGFIC(: I do not own the song Avril Lavinge does! And just saying, I may do a lot of Avril songs. I just love em! This has my OC in it so if you don't like OCs you don't have to read, but i'd love for you too :3 Anyways it starts Silvaze and goes to Silver/OC.**

"Your never alone Silver I promise. Even if i'm gone i'll always be in your heart." Silver smiled slightly as she took his hand. This was his best friend Blaze talking to him. They were fighting the Iblis Trigger and man was it hard. It started in the future and the only way to fix it was to go to the past. It didn't matter where they were as long as they were together they would never give in to anything. No matter how tough it would seem.

_You're not alone, together we stand_  
><em>I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand<em>  
><em>When it gets cold and it feels like the end<em>  
><em>There's no place to go, you know I won't give in<em>  
><em>No, I won't give in<em>

At least in the past they had more people to help them fight, but Silver could care less about the other people. All he wanted was Blaze. As Silver was fighting he got hit and knocked down. Blaze gasped and ran to his side. He got up and looked at his feline best friend. He almost colapsed but held his ground. Blaze smiled "Keep holding on Silver. We can do this. I know we can."

_Keep holding on_  
><em>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<em>  
><em>Just stay strong<em>  
><em>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<em>

With those encouraging words Silver fought with all his might. He would do anything to kep his best friend and the future safe. The next person to be hit was none other than BLaze. Silver ran over to her and saw a huge wound on her leg. "BLaze you stay here and stay hidden your hurt you can't..." She cut him off "Silver I don't care what you say i'm helping you and everyone beat this beast." He tried to stop her, but she stayed true to her word and fought more.

_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do_  
><em>There's no other way when it comes to the truth<em>  
><em>So keep holding on<em>  
><em>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<em>

The large group of fighters got separated by Iblis splitting the ground between them. Silver knew they couldn't beat him separated. He used his powers and made a bridge for the people trapped on the other side and allowed them to run over. Blaze ran over and hugged him. He hugged back and she spoke "I'll always fight and defend with you next to me."

_So far away, I wish you were here_  
><em>Before it's too late this could all disappear<em>  
><em>Before the door's closed and it comes to an end<em>  
><em>With you by my side I will fight and defend<em>  
><em>I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah<em>

With the battle comming to an end one person had give themselves to seal Iblis into. Silver tried with no avail. Blaze tried, seeing that Iblis and her both had a connection with fire. It worked and just as Silver was beginning to be happy Blaze explained to keep this from happening again she must leave this demiension and find a new one. "Stay stong Silver. I'm always with you remember."

_Keep holding on_  
><em>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<em>  
><em>Just stay strong<em>  
><em>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<em>

"Blaze! Don't go there has to be another way, don't leave me your my best friend." She sighed and looked into his sad eyes, "I have too. It's for the better of the future and you know it's true." He looked at his friend for the last time as she left for good. He knew it was true he just didn't want to believe it. He just kept holding on.

_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do_  
><em>There's no other way when it comes to the truth<em>  
><em>So keep holding on<em>  
><em>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<em>

It had been years since Blaze sent herself away. Silver decided to stay in the past seeing no point in returning without her. He doesn't regret his decision. He made plenty of new friends and met a sweet blonde hedgehog. He knew Blaze wanted him to be happy so he tried. "Nothing will change, I know, but whatever destiny brings us will work out perfectly." He looked for the voice and it was the girl that was helping him through this.

_Hear me when I say when I say, I believe_  
><em>Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny<em>  
><em>Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

He smiled, "You remind me so much of her. That's exactly what she would've told me." She smiled back and gave him a friendly hug which he gladly accepted. "Keep holding on Sil. We'll make it through this. Just stay strong. I'm here for you." He smiled brightly. "That's all I need to hear, Megan." Silver may have just lost a best friend but he knew this was going to be more than that. He could tell.

_Keep holding on_  
><em>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<em>  
><em>Just stay strong<em>  
><em>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<em>

He didn't wanna replace Blaze, but he knew she would want him to be happy, and this hedgehog he was holding was doing just that. He had come so far with this girl. He knew she liked him back and she must have been pretty patient to wait on him. No matter how long she had to wait for him to heal she would wait. Truth be it they loved each other and ther was no denying it.

_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do_  
><em>There's no other way when it comes to the truth<em>  
><em>So keep holding on<em>  
><em>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<em>

As they sat there the wind rustled in Silver's quills and he could almost hear Blaze singin to him like old times. As he came to his senses better he realized it was Megan singing. The same song and words Blaze would sing him every night. He watced and listened to her as her voice rang true.

_"Keep holding on_  
><em>Keep holding on<br>__There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do_  
><em>There's no other way when it comes to the truth<em>  
><em>So keep holding on."<em>

**I really hope you liked it :) Please review!**


End file.
